Acklay
Game Info One of the more interesting monsters in the game, brought in from [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_II:_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones]. There are at least four known Acklays in the game: *In Borvo the Hutt's Vault outside Moenia on Naboo (CL28 Elite, Deathblows), Drops Carapaces for Acklay Armor Quest. *Inside the Geonosian Labs on Yavin IV (CL93 Boss, Deathblows) *Outside the Geonosian Labs on Yavin IV is the Mutant Acklay (CL82 Elite). *In the secret bio-lab on Corellia (217 -7065) is the Sedated engineered Acklay (CL35 Elite, Deathblows) Killing the Acklay inside the Geonosian Labs grants you the Acklay Hunter Badge. A promotional Loot Card brought with the Champions of the Force TCG Game, also allows a player to place an Acklay Target Creature in his house. The creature is available through a mutation for Beast Masters to create (as confirmed by Loche), Kliknik DNA can mutate into an Acklay using the color combinations stated here at SWG Pets. Star Wars Lore The acklay was a 3.05 meter-tall six-legged predatory mantid native to the planets Vendaxa and Felucia. It had a head full of sharp teeth, and the body of a clawed crustacean. Acklays also possessed a long neckfrill that served to protect its vulnerable neck. Additionally, their armour's relative weakness was compensated for by their long-clawed limbs, which allowed them to strike safely from a distance. One of the many nightmarish, predatory species native to Vendaxa, acklays were brought to Geonosis in trade for droids and other machinery. The Geonosians took to breeding them, and they soon found their way into the ecosystem of the barren planet. They were accidentally exported to the world of Felucia, where they flourished and were used for transportation. At least one acklay was also believed to be present in the rumored Geonosian Bio-Lab on Yavin IV. One of these monsters was seen in the Geonosian execution arena attempting to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi eventually bested this acklay by hacking away its front claws with his lightsaber, before using his weapon to put the hapless beast out of its misery. The acklay is well equipped for survival in the harshest of environs. Its long postcranial frill not only serves as a display of aggression, but also protects the sensitive neck area from attacks. While the acklay itself lacks armor, its limbs are long enough that it can swipe from a safe distance. The acklay's foreward slashing claws are actually hypertrophied fingertips sheathed in hardened skin incapable of feeling pain. The acklay was born out of George Lucas' request to combine the characteristics of a praying mantis and a velociraptor to form a deadly arena creature. The early design sketches were very dinosaur-like in appearance, but further refinements brought in lobster-like features. At one point, the creature was nicknamed a "dinolobster." Adding to the acklay's crustacean heritage, Animation Director Rob Coleman used the creature and Obi-Wan Kenobi to pay tribute to a shot from the 1961 Ray Harryhausen classic, Mysterious Island, in which a gigantic crab threatens a spear-wielding human. In the campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II during the mission on Felucia, several Acklays attack you and the AT-TE you and some clones are protecting, although they are easily dispatched as they move at the same speed as the player can move backwards.They look like a praying mantis. Sources Category:Yavin IV creatures Category:Naboo creatures Category:Corellia creatures Category:Beast